leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wikstrom
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Wikstrom| jname=ガンピ| tmname=Gampi| image=XY Wikstrom.png | size=230px | caption=Art from X and Y| age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Dull brown| gender=Male| hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos| relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes| generation= | games= | leader=no| elite=yes| league=Pokémon League (Kalos)| specialist=yes| type= types| team=no| brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=M17| epname=Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction| enva=Not heard| java=Not heard| }} Wikstrom (Japanese: ガンピ Gampi) is a and member of the Kalos Elite Four. In the games In Pokémon X and Y, Wikstrom appears as an Elite Four Trainer of Kalos. He is quite chivalric, reveling in a fair and honorable Pokémon battle.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/characters/elite_four/ Pokémon Pokémon X and Y |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png |size=150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Wikstrom |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png |size=150px |prize= 11,000 |class=Duke |name=Wikstrom |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png |size=150px |prize= 9,000 |class=Duke |name=Wikstrom |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png |size=150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Duke |name=Wikstrom |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png |size=150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Duke |name=Wikstrom |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png |size=150px |prize= 15,000 |class=Duke |name=Wikstrom |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes ; * Before battle :"Well met, young challenger! Verily am I the Elite Four's famed blade of hardened , Wikstrom! With my magnificent Pokémon at my side, I will reveal the scope of achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable. Ready? !" * Upon being defeated :"Glorious! The trust that you share with your honorable Pokémon surpasses even mine!" * After being defeated :"What now? What sweet, glorious pain and joy now rock my mighty heart? My will, which even shakes spears, trembles at so fine a battle as this! I am undone! Good sir/lady, you are indeed our equal-- and worthy to enter this lofty hall!" ::If battled first: "Easy, child. You need not explain. It is no mystery to me why you came to me first. Nature herself has framed man as such a creature that any would choose to face their strongest enemy before all others. Now, to the elevator with you! It burns with a desire to hasten you on your way!" ::If battled second: "So you have struck down two of the Elite Four! The road is still long. Do not waver now." ::If battled third: "Is your heart prepared for this? One last wall remains before you. You would do well to remember: defeat us, and then you will face the in battle!" ::If battled last: "The time has come at last for your greatest challenge. Now show our Champion the same strength you have shown us!" ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"Well met, young challenger! Verily am I the famed blade of hardened steel, ! Let the battle begin! !" * Upon being defeated :"Glorious! The trust that you share with your honorable Pokémon surpasses even mine!" * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "Do accept this token of my regard. Long has this treasure been held by the esteemed knights of my family... Verily has it been our most treasured possession, since I happened to pick it up in a shop a week ago. Or two weeks, mayhap! May it serve you well." :"What manner of disaster be this? My heart, it doth hammer ceaselessly in my breast! At last do I understand that sweet torture, that perfect balance of joy and frustration!" * If the player is defeated :"What manner of magic is this? My heart, it doth hammer ceaselessly in my breast! Winning against such a worthy opponent doth give my soul wings--thus do I soar!" Sprites In the anime Wikstrom debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as part of the World of Pokémon intro. During his cameo, he was seen in a battle with Diantha. Pokémon in a battle against Diantha's Gardevoir, with both Pokémon Mega Evolved. Scizor's only known move is .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wikstrom debuts in the . He first appears as a fantasy when Diantha informed Korrina about each of the Kalos Elite Four. He later debuts in person alongside Drasna, where he assists and 's group in their quest to stop Team Flare. With his 's magnetic abilities, Wikstrom created guides in the road to help X's group travel to Team Flare's hiding place. Later, Wikstrom battles against members of Team Flare at . After Team Flare is fully defeated, Wikstrom, the remaining Elite Four members, and Diantha carry the unconscious body of Malva, who had turned out to be a member of Team Flare. Pokémon is Wikstrom's only known Pokémon. It was first used to help and his friends on their way to Team Flare's hiding place. By using its magnetism to pull ore from the ground, Probopass made guides in the road to lead X and his friends on their way. Probopass's only known move is .}} Trivia * Wikstrom is the first Elite Four member to appear in-person in a Pokémon movie. Names Notes Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:X and Y characters Category:Steel-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Thymelot es:Tileo fr:Thyméo it:Timeus ja:ガンピ zh:雁鎧